Genjūro Kamegaki
Genjūro Kamegaki (亀垣玄十郎 Kamegaki Genjūro) is a minor antagonist in Beyblade: Shogun Steel. A member of DNA, his Beyblade is Bandit Genbu F230TB. Physical Appearance Genjūro Kamegaki carries a long, spiky blonde hair, giving the appearance of a crown whilst his forehead and side-parts of his face. He has very sharp teeth like Captain Arrow. Along with blonde eyebrows, he has slanted eyelids, a pointed nose ,and sharp teeth to complete a somewhat, eccentric or menacing appearance. He can usually be seen chewing on a golden dandelion. He also wears a blue robe, carrying a large white star on it with a smaller green robe acting as an undershirt. Lastly, he carries his signature, dark-green gloves where two fingers are covered and the remaining three are showing. Plot Beyblade: Shogun Steel As Neo Battle Bladers was just beginning for tournament play and for Bladers to enter, Genjūro Kamegaki oversaw Crimson Challenger, Ren Kurenai in her immense and swift defeat of multiple Bladers. Not intimidated but impressed, he challenged Ren to a battle for the placing of Neo Battle Bladers and with Ren's zealous attitude, she accepted without a doubt. With his Beyblade, Bandit Genbu F230TB against Ren's Thief Phoenix E230GCF, the two Beys clashed in an epic battle as Ren commanded Phoenic to issue hits while Genjūro just had his Genbull dodge every single hit, in a defensive manner. Yet, even with Phoenic's beast roaring in glory as the firebird had, she had no way of knowing that the tables would turn when he let out Bandid Genbu's beast of the Black Tortoise and with a Special Move, threw Thief Phoenic out of the BeyStadium with Ren out of the competition. He soon receives a call from the heads of DNA, asking him how the battle ended up and assured them that he won and that everything was going as they had precisely planned to. He then battles Sakyo for a place in the Final Eight, and still had a chance to win. But the Dragon Emperor defeats him and knocks his Genbull out, eliminating him from the tournament causing Sakyo to move on to be one of the final eight. Beyblades Bandit Genbu F230TB: Genjūro's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Spinning Shell Smash': Genjūro's only Special Move. It is first used in The DNA Shutdown Coalition. When Genbu is unleashed, it hurls its large axe and strikes at the opponent's bey, hurling it out of the stadium. In episode 30, it is outmatched by Sakyo's Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF and it's Lance Attack. Beybattles Gallery Appearances Trivia *Genjūro Kamekaki is based on Max Tate from the Original Series. **Their respective Beyblades are also based on the same mythological creature, the Black Tortoise which is known as "Genbu" in Japanese. *His surname, Kamegaki (亀垣) is Japanese for "turtle fence", which refers to his Beyblade and how it defends itself in battle. *Genjūro means "mystic tenth son" in Japanese. **Interestingly though, is that he shares his given name with Genjuro Kibagami, a character from Samurai Shodown video-game franchise, although bit different kanji letter.. His surname even seems to be malformation of the latter's. i.e. K'amek'a'k'i vs. K'ibag'a'm'i Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:DNA Category:Former Villains